poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Hero-Id
Super Hero-Id is an episode from Total Drama Action. Summary It is a super time on set as the contestants participate in superhero-based challenges. Someone forms a fierce rivalry with another castmate, while two others maintain their old rivalry. A new alliance is formed, replacing an old one and it all ends with one cast member's elimination, and someone else's heartbreak. Plot The episode begins with Mike reading a comic book of superheroes until he hears a noise. Mike went out to find out what it was but not before waking the other contestants. Gwen wanted to know what was Mike looking for. Mike says he heard some noise and decided to investigate. The others follow Mike to the centre of the film lot where they see Chef being held in the air by a bungee cord, wearing a pink dress and screaming for help. The teams suddenly see Chris, dressed in a costume that resembles Batman, rescuing Chef but the two then fall as the cords they were attached to break. The teams checked to see if they're alright. Then Chris tells the teams that this is the part of their challenge which is superhero based, which gets Mike really hyped. Chris explains the challenge for the episode is to create a superhero costume, name and power, then make a rescue at a film based on a superhero movie of their choice. So, they must create a costume and then make their own power and name. Then they will be judged on how cool their powers are. Next, they will perform a rescue from a superhero movie of their choice. And they instantly get to work on their superhero names, powers and costumes. Next, they are judged by Chris and announced the winner is Lindsey. Mike asked him why and Chris explained that Lindsey had a character that he loved since he was a kid: Wonder Woman. Mike was impressed and congratulated Lindsey on her Wonder Woman costume and Lindsey thanks Mike. Then they have to perform a rescue from a film of their choice and do a stunt based on their choice of superhero and their powers. Then the rescue gets under way as the Screaming Gaffers take the lead and the Killer Bass follow up behind them and getting closer to completing the challenge until an evil villain named Mal appears and sabotage the competition and the contestants are almost winning and they eventually loss a challenge and the winner of the challenge is Mike and the contestants congratulated Mike. Then at the ceremony, the contestant to get eliminated is LeShawnsa much to the dismay of Harold and it made him sad and started to cry but LeShawna says it's okay and forgives him and Chris signs off the show by saying that anything can happen if you just believe in your super self. Trivia * In this episode, Mike reveals that he is a huge superhero fan. * Mike's new personality, Mal, will guest star in this episode. Transcript Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Connor Lacey